choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassandra Leigh
Cassandra "Cass" Leigh, a character in the Most Wanted series, is a famous actress. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 5. Appearance Cassandra has brown eyes and long, black hair. She has pale skin and wears dark lipstick. She wears a green dress and long earrings. Personality Cassandra is a generous and helpful person and has not let fame and fortune go to her head. She has done many philanthropic activities outside of her acting career and is training to be a pilot. Chapters Most Wanted Book 1 * Chapter 5: Devil in the Dark * Chapter 6: After Hours * Chapter 10: LARA * Chapter 11: Hot Pursuit * Chapter 14: Terminal Velocity * Chapter 15: Arrivals and Departures The Freshman Book 3 * Chapter 13: California Dreaming The Sophomore Book 2 * Chapter 13: U Got it Bad Rules of Engagement Book 2 * Chapter 11: Hearts Wild Book 3 * Chapter 7: Le Voyage dans la Lune The Royal Romance Book 3 * Chapter 8: Artistic License Perfect Match Book 2 * Chapter 10: Going Public (Determinant) Red Carpet Diaries Book 3 * Chapter 9: Calling the Shots (Determinant) Wishful Thinking * Chapter 1: I Can Only Imagine Sunkissed * Chapter 10: High and Low Tides (Determinant) Relationships Dave Reyes Cassandra and Dave are grade school friends and they grew up together in Vermont Square in South L.A. Even after Cassandra became a famous actress and Dave a detective, they stayed friends. Samantha Massey Sam stays at Cassandra's place during the events of the book and is a big fan of her work, not just as an actress but also as a philanthropist. Cassandra comes to like and respect her and they become friends. Hayley Rose While her opinion of Hayley Rose isn't initially negative, Cassandra is well aware that Hayley's talent at singing doesn't translate all that well to acting. She nonetheless remains classy and professional while filming a movie with her, although her subsequent capture by Hayley's murderous associate tanks this. Ryan Summers It's not clear whether Cassandra is actually friends with Ryan Summers, but she gets on with him well enough both on and off the set, likely due to their shared fondness for Dave and tendency to work together as co-stars. James Ashton Cassandra seemed to enjoy filming the adaptation of James's play and is happy to meet Your Character. She does not seem to have particularly strong feelings about all the changes being made to James' work, though she admits that there are rather a lot. Victoria Fontaine She makes a cameo appearance in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1. She starred alongside with Victoria in The Warmest Winter, where the two played lovers. Gallery RyanandCassTSBK2.jpg|Cass & Ryan on Screen RosethorneParkMoviePoster.png|Cassandra & Ryan on Movie Poster Trivia * She bears a resemblance to Canadian actress Sandra Oh. * Cassandra makes cameo appearances in other series: ** in The Freshman, Book 3, Chapter 13. ** in Rules of Engagement, Book 2, Chapter 11. ** in Rules of Engagement, Book 3, Chapter 7. ** in The Sophomore, Book 2 Chapter 13. ** in The Royal Romance, Book 3, Chapter 8. ** in Perfect Match, Book 2, Chapter 10, if you wear the premium outfit. ** in Wishful Thinking, Chapter 1. ** in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 3, Chapter 9, if you collect Victoria's movie poster. * The scene where she and Ryan appear on screen for James' movie in The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 13 seems to be paying homage to a scene featuring the characters of Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara from the 1939 American epic historical romance film, Gone with the Wind. * A premium scene of Rules of Engagement, Book 3, Chapter 7 reveals that when Cassandra and Ryan worked on a thriller together, Cassandra pulled pranks on him. She told the costume designer to add shoulder pads to all of his outfits and he spent the rest of the time proving he had "manly" shoulders, even insisting on a shirtless scene. * She is four hours away from getting her pilote's license and therefore able to fly the plane after the pilot gets injured. * One of her movies with Ryan Summers, A Timeless Heart is mentioned in Sunkissed, Chapter 10 premium scene. Her role was Scarlett. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Most Wanted' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Victims of John Tull